User blog:CupcakesForever12/Jack and Kim-One shot
So, this is my oneshot! I know this might be a bit cheesy, but tell me if it was okay or not! I wrote this when season 1 started, so I know it's not AS great...well, enjoy! Thanks guys! -Ally “Hey Kim!” Jack says, as he walks into the dojo. “And what are we? Invisible ghosts??!” Milton asks, annoyed. “I thought ghosts were already invisible...” Jerry said, confused. Kim rolls her eyes.She smiled at Jack and continued to practice on the practice dummy. “Where’s Ru..”Jack starts to say, when the power goes out. “Hey! What’s up? Eddie, did you turn off the lights?” Jerry asks. “No...why?” Eddie asks. Rudy walks in. “Hey guys..seems there’s a power out. You all can go home now.” “Okay. Thanks Rudy!” Milton says. Kim packed her bag and walks towards the door. “Yeah, thanks Rudy. I have to go home now anyways...HEY! THE DOOR!! IT WON’T OPEN!” “WHAT?!!” Rudy, Jack, Eddie, Milton and Jerry say at the same time. Jack tries to open the door himself. He kicks it. He tries to punch it. “It’s no use. It won’t open..” “It’s okay. Don’t panic. I have bananas and Panini’s inside my mini-fridge!!!” Rudy screams, running into the office. “Okay did he just say bananas?” Jerry asks, confused. "And Panini's?" Milton cried. “I have to call my mom. She will be so worried.” Eddie announces. He picks u his cell-phone and dials the number. “No bars, no reception, but I will send her a text!” “Okay, for now, let’s just huddle up. If we sit together, then we can heat our selves. It’s obvious..!” Milton says, pouring out facts that we don’t want to hear exactly now. “All right..” “yeah” “Okay” Every one sit’s together. Jack and Kim sit next to each other, closer than they expected to be. They looked at each other awkwardly, and looked away. Soon, Kim fell asleep while watching a Bobby Wasabi movie on Jack’s shoulder. Jack fell asleep too. Soon, everyone else fell asleep. Rudy woke up first in the morning It was 8:00. He looked around, remembering last night. Then, he saw Jack and Kim. “Aww! That’s adorable!” He took his phone and snapped a picture. He woke up everyone to tell them. “Huh..I never knew they like each other..” Eddie said “What? Dude, I knew the minute they met! And I have an IQ of 5!” Jerry said, snickering. “Let’s wake them up.” Milton assured everyone. The gang woke up both of them. Kim looked at Jack awkwardly. Jack blushed a bit. They quickly stood up. Kim took her gym bag and went into the girl’s room. “Wow. Jack, you’re pretty lucky.” “What? Why?” Jack asked, lying. “Well..”Milton pointed towards the girl’s room. “You do like her yeah?” Kim peered through the girls’ room door. She listened cautiously. “Umm..well. yeah. I do. Just please, don’t tell her. It’ll be awkward.” “It’s obvious Kim likes you.” Eddie said. “You didn’t know about it until now!” Jerry scolded him. Eddie gave him a look and he immediately became quiet. “Don’t worry Jack, we won’t tell her…!! Ohh! Heyyy Kim!!!” Milton said, surprised as Kim entered, acting innocent. “Whatch’a talking about?” Kim snickered. “Uhhh!! Nothing! Pssht! Why do you ask?!” asked Eddie. “Well, It’s just that you (She points at Milton) said we won’t tell HER! As in, me. Right?! Is there ummm ah..something you want to tell me? In private?? Or in public?” Kim asks, threatening them. “Oh NO! She’s gaining on us!!! RUNN!!!!” Jerry screamed and runs into Rudy’s office. “There’s nothing that we’re hiding from you.” Jack said. “Okay then!!” Kim says, her voice going up. She shrugged and went to her locker. Jack pretends to look at the time and says “Oh no! I uh…need to go tell Jerry a joke! Bye!” He bolts into Rudy’s office as well. “Uh…Milton? Eddie? Is there something you would like to tell me in the next 20 seconds?” Kim asked. “Uh…uh…BYE!” Eddie cried. He ran into Rudy’s office and Milton was left alone. “HEY!” Milton shouted. It was no use. He was gone. “You have 9 seconds…” Kim whispered. “OKAY! FINE!! Jack likes you and he said it himself.” Milton sighed. Kim stepped back in shock. Milton just smiled. “Oh wow!” Kim murmured in sarcasm. “I know. You like him back don’t you, Kim?” Milton teased. “Yeah…I do… I’d better go tell him.” Kim replied and she ran into Rudy’s office. She saw Jerry, Jack and Eddie sitting on the couch with Rudy on his chair laughing about something Jerry said. When they saw Kim, Rudy, Jerry and Eddie both immediately stood up and said to Jack “Uh, hey Jack, we’d better leave ya’ two alone…” and they all ran out. Kim sat next to Jack and told him: “I know you like me” “What? Pshh…” Jack answered. “Where did you get that crazy idea?” “I was eavesdropping near the girls room and besides! Milton told me....” “AWW! I knew he’d tell you!” “AHA! So, you’re saying you DO like me, aren’t you?!” Kim accused. Jack looked into Kim’s eyes and he leaned in. Kim was shocked. He’s going to kiss me... ohmygosh! ''Kim bit her lip and leaned in too, and they both kissed. It lasted about 5 seconds, when they both realized this was very awkward and they jumped up. Kim just smiled and bit her lip. “I do” “What?” Kim asked. “I do like you.” Jack answered back, blushing a bit. Kim turned bright pink and suddenly Jack leaned in again and kissed her. This time, Kim enjoyed it longer than 5 seconds. “Will you be my girlfriend then?” Jack asked Kim right after the kiss. Kim smiled and said “Yes. Of course. “ and Kim kissed Jack again. They both got out of Rudy’s office hand in hand, and they guys had a celebration. Of course, it was bananas and Panini’s. “Hey look! It’s the security guy I called earlier to bust us out!” Rudy cried. He pointed to the door and to everyone’s surprise, it was just some old dude with a tattoo. He tapped on the window and Rudy went over. He said something to Rudy, but he couldn’t understand. “WHAT?!” “jarhebgikuaewhgai;plu” ‘WHAT?!” The man indicated the sign to pull. Rudy tried to pull the door, and it opened. “Wow..so that means we were okay this whole time? Kim?” Rudy asked. “WHAT?! I had a lot of things on my mind! Besides, it’s all for the best right?” Kim smiled and looked at Jack. Everyone agreed and went to Falafel Phils. They all had a swasome time. THE END '''How was it? I hope it was okay! Thanks for reading my one-shot! :) -Ally' Category:Blog posts